A Nightfurry's dream en español
by C. B. Guillermo
Summary: Los furias nocturnas tienen el poder de comunicar sus más íntimos deseos a través de los sueños. Hipo tiene un sueño muy interesante sobre su dragón. Lástima que no son sus propios pensamientos. Hipo / humanoidedesdentado! FemHipo en el último capítulo.
1. Hombre?

A Nightfurry's dream - El sueño de un furia nocturna

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de sus respectivos dueños, esta historia es de: CodyRexBeth yo solo me dedico a traducirla con su Autorización el link es el siguiente s/9095077/1/A-Nightfurry-s-dream

Él suspiró y se pasó los dedos por su pelo castaño. Pasó sus ojos adormilados sobre las páginas del Libro de los Dragones. Se estiró y suspiró cerró el libro de golpe. Una cabeza negra se levantó de su lugar para mirar a su compañero con curiosidad.

"'Estas bien desdentado". Hipo dijo con voz cansada. "Es hora de irse a la cama."

Desdentado re-calentó la roca con marcas de orificios de calentamientos previos sobre su superficie lisa. Desdentado dejó escapar un sonido suave e Hipo le rascó detrás de las orejas. A continuación, se quedó solo con su ropa interior y se metió en la cama.

"Buenas noches, amigo." Hipo dijo antes de quedarse dormido.

Hipo gimió mientras su piel caliente se tocó con ligeros toques de plumas. No reconocio la persona que estabá por encima de el debió en parte a la sombra, pero pudó definir los músculos y un amplio pecho. Estabá a punto de poner en duda la sexualidad de la persona por encima de él cuando la persona se fue abajo y su boca encontró su miembro. Su lengua caliente y con talento, en contra de su miembro rígido. Hipo arqueó su espalda en la cama, cerrando sus manos muy fuerte. Su respiración era poco profunda y trabajosa. Oyó una risita que sonó masculino. Sintió que algo se asomaba en su muslo interior.

Sí definitivamente masculina.

El adolescente de pelo castaño apenas tuvo tiempo de preguntarse por qué él estaba soñando con un hombre como él cuando el hombre de la sombra apareció lamiéndose los labios. Hipo juró ver su semen en los labios del extraño. Sabía que tenía que gritar o gritar para pedir ayuda. Trató de huir, pero curiosamente no quería hacerlo. Se sentía familiar y seguro con el hombre encima de él. Casi como si conociera a esta persona muy bien.

Hipo se movió ligeramente cuando la persona movió sus manos arriba y abajo de sus lados. Luego, sin advertencia Hipo sintió que sus manos se estiraron hasta el poste de la cama y estabá atado con una cuerda. Ahora, cualquier niño adolescente normal se asustariá, pero él se dejo colocar allí. Hipo se encontró extrañamente emocionado e impaciente por saber lo que esta persona misteriosa haría a continuación. Casi contra su voluntad, sus caderas se resistierón hasta que la persona acarició su miembro antes de envolver largos dedos de tono negro alrededor de él y yendo hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

Arriba y abajo. Arriba y abajo.

Hipo podía sentirse perdido. Las sensaciones que se sentían eran increíbles! Su respiración era dificil y casi se quejó en voz alta, antes de recordar que su padre estabá abajo. Sus ojos se abrieron con pánico cuando el extraño se inclinó y puso sus labios sobre su entrada Hipo dió un fuerte gemido. El desconocido se echó a reír y aumentó su ritmo de bombeo hasta que finalizó. Semen caliente salpicó en el pecho y la mano del desconocido. Sus ojos se pusieron en la cabeza mientras gemía. El desconocido soltó el miembro y extendió las piernas de Hipo.

Al mirar al desconocido Hipo trató de ver más allá de las sombras, pero no pudo. El desconocido usó dos dedos largos para buscar el agujero de Hipo. Él suavemente presionó, con movimientos que le causarón a Hipo una mueca de dolor. El desconocido se detuvo por un momento y volvió al lento ritmo de estiramiento que teniá antes. Lentamente Hipo sentía placer en lugar de dolor. Se encontró con ganas de más y el extraño obligado por la adición metio un tercer y último dedo. Revolviéndose Hipo trató de empujar más los dedos del extraño en sí mismo. El desconocido sonrió divertido ante las acciones de Hipo. Él continuó haciendolo durante unos minutos gradualmente aumentó la velocidad hasta que se detuvo de repente y se retiró.

Los gemidos de Hipo se perdierón cuando miró la cara del extraño. El desconocido abrió las piernas un poco más y colocó su miembro erecto en la entrada de Hipo. El adolescente se intimidó un poco, pero asintió con la cabeza al hombre para continuar. Gruñiendo levemente el hombre se empujó hacia adelante introduciendose en Hipo hasta que entró totalmente en el interior del adolescente. Jadeante Hipo se estremeció cuando el hombre estaba en él, pero finalmente asintió con la cabeza y el hombre comenzó a moverse.

Primero fue lento y luego aumentó gradualmente su ritmo. Hipo apenas podía pensar con claridad. Nunca había sentido esse placer. ¿Cómo se pudo haber perdido en todo este placer? Perdió todo el pensamiento cuando el hombre golpeó un lugar muy dentro de él que le hizo ver estrellas.

"¡Oh dioses!" Hipo gritó cuando el hombre dio en el clavo en varias ocasiones.

El adolescente vio una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro del hombre. Apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos cuando el hombre aumentó su velocidad aún más. A lo lejos se podía eschuchar algo golpeando su culo, pero él se había ido demasiado lejos en el mundo del éxtasis. Esta era una maravilla. Un poco pronto para su gusto pero Hipo se sintió acercándose a su fin. El hombre parecía sentirlo desde que golpeó a Hipo. ¿Dónde el estaba poniendo toda esta fuerza? Hipo sintió un viento enrollan en sus lomos antes de que se corrio. Su semen cubrió su pecho y del desconocido. El desconocido, se dejo llevar cuando eyaculó Hipo, lanzado todo su semen en el interior del adolescente. Hipo se estremeció de alegría en el sentido de ser llenado. El desconocido sacó y desató las manos de Hipo. Hipo se quejo ligeramente ante la pérdida del contacto, haciendo que el hombre sonrierá.

Sus ojos se sentían tan insoportablemente cansado de repente. Antes de desmayarse hipo miró al hombre y sus ojos verdes dilatdos con shock. El hombre era desdentado en forma humana. Desdentado se inclinó y le mordió en el cruce donde el cuello de Hipo se reunió con su clavícula. El dolor hizo que Hipo abrierá los ojos rápidamente.

Echó un vistazo alrededor de su cuarto respirando con dificultad. Sus ojos se encontraron con desdenttado que estaba sentado en su roca mirando confusamente a su amigo. Tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado como hizó su amigo humano. Hipo teniá el pelo revuelto y desordenado, las pecas de pie fuera, y los ojos muy abiertos con confusión. Desdentado hizo un sonido gutural que parecía tratar de hacer que Hipo volviera a la realidad.

"Fue sólo un sueño." Él dijo para sí mismo. De repente, miró hacia abajo y vio que no había ninguna marca en su hombro ni su clavícula. Hipo no sabía por qué se sentía tan triste con ello.

El joven miró al cielo vio que el amanecer se acercaba rápidamente. Estaba a punto de irse a dormir de nuevo cuando vio su ropa interior, estaba pegajosa y cubierta de esperma. Suspiró y se dirigió a lavarlo antes de que su padre lo vierá. El Libro de los Dragones estaba en su cama y cuando Hipo se levantó de la cama accidentalmente golpeó el libro y lo envió volando. El libro cayó en el mismo lugar que estaba en la última noche.

Los furias nocturnas tienen el poder de expresar sus más íntimos deseos a través de sueños.


	2. Mujer?

Disclaimer: los personajes son de sus respectivos autores y la historia es de: CodyRexBeth yo solo me dedico a traducirla con su Autorización el link es el siguiente s/9095077/1/A-Nightfurry-s-dream

* * *

Durante las próximas semanas Hipo se despertó cubierto por su propio semen después de tener uno de los mejores, y más extraños, sueños de su vida. Siempre comenzaba con las manos atadas al cabecero de la cama con las piernas abiertas y con algo incómodo y duro. Podía tratar de salir de las cuerdas que lo detenían, pero él nunca se molestó tratando de escapar, siempre esperaba hasta que finalmente pasara.

Hasta que por fin llegó.

Hipo nunca supo el nombre del hombre que plagaron sus sueños sólo que al final parecía inquietantemente como su propio dragón Chimuelo. Sólo, ya sabes, como un hombre de la edad de Hipo. Su piel era negro tinta, un poco peludo, el pelo le caía en los ojos de color verde amarillo con pupilas como de gato, ancho pecho definido y los músculos del estómago marcados pero delgado, musculoso en sus brazos. La anatomía de este Chimuelo de sueño le quitaba el aliento. El hombre dragón no carecía de ese departamento e Hipo lo sabía muy bien.

Bueno el creía saberlo. En los sueños no en la vida real.

Hipo infructuosamente trataba de quitarse las cuerdas que lo ataban para hacer lo único que quería, ayudar. Siempre estaba tan desesperado de que lo follaran en estos sueños. Quería ser follado y necesitaba ser follado ahora. El hombre le hizo gracia y como siempre su rostro estaba cubierto en parte para no ver el rostro completo hasta el final.

Luego hubo otro problema para Hipo.

Hace tres días Berk celebró su fiesta anual al dios Thor y Loki no estaba contento. No estaba satisfecho en lo absoluto. Así que en un ataque de celos el dios de la travesura ciegamente lanzo un hechizo sobre una persona al azar. Esta persona, por desgracia fue Hipo. Y ahora gracias a Loki ya hacía tres días que lo habían transformado en una mujer.

Tres días muy largos y muy incómodos para acostumbrarse a su nuevo cuerpo femenino.

Ahora tenía los hombros delgados, el pelo largo castaño rojizo, una serie de pecas en la nariz, los ojos todavía eran verdes como siempre, un cuello más delgado al igual que el torso y las piernas. Incluso tenía un par de grandes tetas que le valió las burlas interminables de los otros chicos adolescentes. Demonios Patán incluso trató de tocarle los pechos. Eso le valió un golpe de Brutilda y Astrid. Brutilda, ya sea en un ambiente de piedad o por sentirse bien, ayudó a Hipo a modificar la ropa para adaptarse a su nuevo cuerpo femenino. Él le agradecido a la gemela femenina.

Hipo daba vueltas esa noche. Siempre tuvo problemas para dormir ya que sus pechos estaban siempre en el camino. Eran tan... blandas y la cama era tan dura. Hizo una nota mental para preguntarle a Brutilda sobre cómo atarlas para que no fuese tan molesto. Fue sin embargo agradecido de su consejo de ponerle una piel suave sobre su pecho para usarla como una barrera entre su cama dura y sus pechos para minimizar el dolor en la mañana. Cansando le dio las buenas noches a Chimuelo y se quedó dormido.

Fue entonces cuando comenzaron los sueños.

Comenzó como siempre. Atado a la cama y ya era difícil, pero algo había cambiado. El hombre salió de las sombras y se quedó mirando a Hipo que le devolvió la mirada. Tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado mientras miraba el nuevo cuerpo de Hipo. Se deslizó hacia arriba y arrastró el cuerpo de Hipo. Se asomó y pinchó los nuevos senos ganando un pequeño gemido de placer de la boca del adolescente. El hombre llevó su boca hasta un pezón y lo puso en su boca y lo chupó. Hipo arqueó la espalda en la cama y gimió.

"Chimuelo ".

El hombre se detuvo y miró a Hipo medio sorprendido y medio preocupado. "¿Sabes quién soy yo?" La voz era suave y áspera con un tinte animal en ella.

Hipo asintió. "Sí, y sinceramente me encanta lo que has hecho con mi cuerpo amigo. "

"Te amo Hipo. " Chimuelo dijo simplemente.

Hipo sonrió. "Yo también te quiero amigo. Ahora te importaría desatarme? "

Chimuelo sonrió y el aire a su alrededor brillaba y de repente las manos Hipo cayeron del respaldo de la cama.

"¿No es un sueño?"

"No, no lo es, pero hay un amuleto dragón protegiendo esta habitación así que siéntete libre de gritar tan fuerte como quieras. " Sus ojos se oscurecieron con lujuria. "créeme planeo hacerlo. "

Hipo se estremeció con anticipación y sentía correr la sangre en el sur. Se apoyó sobre los codos y rodó sobre Chimuelo sin previo aviso. Él sonrió ligeramente. "Mi compañero es tu turno. "

Hipo se arrastró para admirar el cuerpo de su amigo, se detuvo en la polla de Chimuelo. Miró hacia arriba y vio a su amigo que lo miraba con los ojos llenos de lujuria. Él arrastró su lengua alrededor de la cabeza y se ganó un gemido de Chimuelo. Lamió todo el elemento hasta el fondo antes de tomar tanto como pudo en su boca. Chimuelo arqueó su espalda y sus manos fueron automáticamente a la cabeza de Hipo y obligando al adolescente a llevar su virilidad hasta lo más profundo en la boca de él. Hipo amordazado, sus ojos se humedecieron, pero se las arregló para mantener la succión.

Chimuelo parecía sentirse en una posición incómoda porque él sacó la cabeza de Hipo unos centímetros para que Hipo pudiera succionar mejor. Para su sorpresa, y una ligera satisfacción, a Hipo parecía gustarle probar cosas nuevas y se reanudó a tragar su amigo. O bien intentarlo. Él no era tan bueno en eso todavía. Hipo liberado el miembro con un pop! y lamió la parte con exceso de saliva y líquido pre seminal del pene antes de regresar a la succión .

Hipo no sabía realmente lo que estaba haciendo, pero tenía que admitir que le gustaba el sabor ligeramente salado ligeramente terroso de Chimuelo. El adolescente lamió y chupó hasta que Chimuelo no pudo soportarlo más. Le gruñó a Hipo como una clara advertencia de que estaba a punto de eyacular, pero Hipo descaradamente continuo. Él deliberadamente mantuvo su ritmo lento hasta que Chimuelo gruñó rápidamente lo que hiso que Hipo introducir esa virilidad en lo profundo de su garganta.

Hipo metió la polla del dragón dentro de su garganta hasta que no pudo soportarlo más. "Yo voy a - " gruñó el dragón antes de venirse dentro de la boca de Hipo. Hipo se tragó todo lo que pudo con esta nueva boca y garganta. Un poco sorprendido de sí mismo se las arregló para tragar la mayor parte de ella. Chimuelo puso algo de lubricante en un dedo pasándolo por el estómago de Hipo y hasta su nueva entrada. El lubricante en el dedo fue introducido en la entrada de Hipo. Hipo se sorprendió al encontrarse todo mojado.

El joven dejó escapar un suave gemido de satisfacción por las nuevas sensaciones. Chimuelo les dio la vuelta y los extendió en las piernas de Hipo. Hipo instintivamente trató de cerrarlas antes de relajarse. Sin previo aviso Chimuelo saco su dedo antes de empezar a lamer la nueva entrada de su compañero. Hipo gimió y se retorció en la cama. Chimuelo sonrió y lamió de nuevo antes de añadir de nuevo su dedo. Su lengua encontró brote sensible de Hipo y él pegó los dientes ligeramente afilados en él.

"Chimuelo!" Hipo se quedó sin aliento.

Él se retorcía en la cama. Este nuevo cuerpo de mujer era aún más sensible que el cuerpo masculino.

Chimuelo curvó el dedo y lo empujó en Hipo una y otra vez hasta que estuvo bien mojado. En ese momento la cara de Hipo era de color rosa fuerte y jadeaba. Chimuelo sonrió y añadió un segundo y tercer dedo para estirar correctamente la entrada del adolescente hasta que finalmente Hipo eyaculo.

"Vete a la mierda Chimuelo. " Hipo jadeó asomando lengua su boca adorablemente.

Chimuelo inclinó y capturó la boca de Hipo en la suya. Le quitó los dedos y se colocó en la entrada de su amo. Hizo una pausa y se rompió el beso mirando al macho castaño interrogante. Hipo respiró hondo y asintió dando su consentimiento. Eso fue suficiente permiso para Chimuelo. Él capturó la boca de Hipo con la suya de nuevo y sin previo aviso entro en Hipo.

El efecto que tuvo en Hipo fue instantáneo. Se quedó sin aliento en la boca Chimuelo y se rompió el beso antes de forzar lentamente su cuerpo a que se relajara. Había tenido Chimuelo en él antes, pero nada era como esto. El ambiente era increíble y a pesar de tan poco tiempo había olvidado lo grande que su amigo era.

"¿Estás bien?" Chimuelo preguntó acariciando el cuello de Hipo.

"sí compañero". Hipo le aseguró. "Ahora, por favor, continua. "

Chimuelo se puso más que feliz de hacerlo. Sacó entonces la fuerza entrando y saliendo de su compañero. Después de unos pocos minutos se instalaron en un ritmo rápido, lo que, para deleite de Chimuelo, no era lo suficientemente rápido para Hipo. El adolescente arqueó sus caderas hacia arriba y envolvió sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Chimuelo que hizo que el dragón fuera más profundo que antes.

Ambos gimieron en el nuevo nivel de placer.

Hipo apenas podía concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera el hecho de que se sentía maravilloso. Su piel estaba ardiendo, pero la piel fresca de Chimuelo le ayudó a calmarse y excitarlo aún más. Aferró sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Chimuelo y de repente gritó cuando sintió que el dragón golpeó su punto dulce. Estrellas aparecieron ante sus ojos y gimió profundamente.

"C- allí! Chimuelo allí! "

El dragón ajustó su agarre y se estrelló de nuevo en el cuerpo de Hipo golpeando ese lugar nuevo cada vez. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de Hipo pudiera sentir una gran cantidad de calor en su vientre; y se moría de ganas por soltarlo. Hipo sabía que no podía durar mucho más tiempo.

"Chimuelo voy a - " jadeó.

El dragón entendió. Aceleró el paso y se aseguró de golpear el clítoris del adolescente. Eso lo hizo por Hipo.

"Chimuelo! " gritó mientras su orgasmo lo golpeó.

El dragón hizo un ruido animal y enterrado profundamente dentro de Hipo mientas se venía. Se quedaron así durante unos minutos para recuperar el aliento. Finalmente Chimuelo se apartó de su amigo causando que Hipo gimiera por la falta de algo que lo llenaba. El dragón se puso al lado de Hipo y colocó una piel sobre ellos. Hipo podía sentir sus ojos cada vez más pesados. Este nuevo cuerpo de mujer se agotaba rápidamente. Sintió una ligera presione sobre su frente; Chimuelo le había dado un suave beso en su frente sudorosa antes de permitir que el sueño le ganara.

Nota del traductor: no se si quedo bien por que no medio mucho tiempo para revisarlo bien haci que bueno espero que les guste.


End file.
